


Under the Moonlight

by Just_Maxence



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: And I just spoiled you, Gen, Looooot of fluff, M/M, Yes they kiss, m/m - Freeform, warmachine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Maxence/pseuds/Just_Maxence
Summary: Don maybe look fearless, but when this kid appeared in his life,he discovered what scared him the most: falling in love.





	Under the Moonlight

 

Don was sitting on the top of Fury. The silence of the night weighed around him, at once heavy and liberating. The moon was high in the cloudless sky, illuminating the metal with a soft silver glow.

Fine channels of tears dug the dust on his cheeks, without him having the strength to release the sobs that were squeezing his throat. He never cried in front of his men. He never spoke of his fears, his struggles, or even of the nightmares that prevented him from sleeping. Yet each night, after making sure they were all asleep, he was there, alone to contemplate the moon. Don had always been lonely. Or rather, his fate had sentenced him to get away from all those he loved. Rose, the woman he was ready to marry, he had killed her by his own idiocy. Norman, his own brother, had also paid with his life for his lack of judgment. Dennis, Frank, Andrew, the only friends he's ever had, had broken with him by shame.

Since his arrival in the army, Wardaddy refused to indulge his emotions. No more sadness, no more fear, no more joy. From now on, there was nothing left of the man but an empty carapace, a titanium armor that contained nothing but a ghost.

And then, he'd arrived.

Norman Ellison, this young and thin soldier without any landmarks. Don didn't knew why, but something in him had just been stirred. He had something special, an inner wisdom way too great for a boy of his age. When he looked at him with his piercing blue eyes, the sergeant felt like he was able to read his soul. His voice was pure, soft but filled with clear intelligence. His build seemed so frail that we would be afraid the wind would break it, but on closer inspection he too seemed made of rock ...

Don shook his head. What could he think of? Would it be possible for him to be ... in love? No. He didn't want to allow it. He couldn't afford it. The man knew that by falling in love with him, he would only make him suffer, like he had done with all those who had crossed his path.

The sergeant was drawn from his reflection by footsteps behind him. Taken by surprise, he wiped his wet cheeks and heard the legs. Above all, he was not supposed to show how lost he was.

'' Top? '' Norman's sleepy voice fused behind him. The elder's heart debated him at once. ''What are you doing here?''

Don sighed. "It's up to me to ask you the question. Go back to sleep. ''

The boy sat down beside him. The light of the moon shone his clear eyes. The two soldiers remained silent for long minutes, before the younger man muttered, "Everyone is talking to the moon, you know. Yet nobody wants to admit it. ''

 "Maybe nobody says it 'cause they're ashamed," The older man said.

"Who were you talking to?" Machine asked.

"I don't have anyone to talk to." "That's impossible. But we will say that I believe you. "

Don raised an eyebrow. Damn it, this boy was smart. His gaze wandered over the features of the youngest. They were thin, dirty with mud and blood but still harmonious. His eyelids were slightly almond-shaped with black eyelashes, his nose turned up and his cheekbones pink... The sergeant looked away. No, he wasn't falling for a man. Even less a man 27 years younger than him.

And yet, his hand came to rest on his. Norman flinched at the touch. It was as if the nerves of his skin had just received a discharge of electricity at the mere touch of Don's fingers against his palm. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and it made him crazy. The young man didn't understand his feelings in recent weeks. He’d slept with a girl and it had pleased him, so he could not be gay. That said ... he didn’t feel that kind of spark the last time. When the sergeant was talking to him, with his deep, slightly rocky voice ... he found it manly. And he liked it. When one of them had to stick to him in the narrowness of the tank, the young copilot could feel the hardness of their muscles on their uniforms, something that excited him in spite of himself.

Machine turned his head and stared into Don's eyes. He felt that his heart was going to come out of his chest, but forced himself to take a deep breath. He swallowed, trying to decipher the almost nervous expression of the other man. He finally knew what he wanted, and was not going to hide it.

Wardaddy felt lost when Norman looked him in the eyes. Suddenly, he was no longer pretty; he was beautiful. His hand stiffens around his thin fingers. The young man slowly approached his face. The elder left his eyelids fall as their lips brushed, hesitant, before meeting in a kiss.

They kissed slowly, for a long time. Their tongues met from time to time, drawing sighs from deep in their throats. Don's hand pulled up his thigh to lodge in the hollow of his hip, tickling the thin and sensitive skin hidden under the fabric of his pants. Norman shuddered as he stroked his companion's chest. Time seemed to slow down to allow them to savor this special moment.

For the first time in years, Don let his heart open to happiness, to the well-being that pervaded his body and embalmed his brain. He agreed to fully feel the love running through his veins, if only for a while. No matter how their story ends, he would live it fully and without fear.

Yes, he was ready.

 

Ready to feel alive again.


End file.
